The present invention relates to an industrial process sensor configured for mounting to a process through a cam arm locking coupler.
Industrial process sensors are used in a variety of applications for measuring characteristics, such as pH, of a sample solution. Sensor installations are often positioned in difficult to access locations, and installation may require a ladder or protective clothing. Sensor installations frequently use male pipe threads for securing the sensor into a process threaded pipe or tank fitting. With a threaded fitting, multiple revolutions of the sensor and its attendant electrical cable are required to install or remove the sensor. Installation and removal with threaded fittings usually require a tool and are time consuming and potentially damaging to the sensor.
Alternative fittings have been used to alleviate these problems. These fittings include a union nut fitting, a bolted flange fitting, a compression fitting, a bayonet fitting and a quarter-turn fitting. However, these fittings still require the use of tools or partial rotation of the sensor. For example, a typical bayonet fitting includes engaging pins projecting radially from the sensor surface. The engaging pins pass through slots in the process fitting, which are parallel to the long axis of the sensor, until the engaging pins align with channels formed on the inner diameter surface of the fitting. The sensor is then rotated to slide the pins within the channels, thereby locking the sensor into place. Also, these fittings typically do not provide a visually perceptible indication of a proper seal.